Sous le regard des anges
by Gilou
Summary: Cette histoire se passe en Angleterre dans l'âge victorien. Le destin de deux famille liés il y a longtemps va finalement se recroiser des années après et faire naître une romance touchante ainsi que des événements étranges. Venez suivre Gilbert (Drew), Vincent (Vincenzo) et Dark (Swan) dans une aventure pleine d'émotions. *ceci résulte d'un délire avec ValOoh AsakOora*


(Avant toute chose je me dois d'éclairer un peu les choses sur cette histoire. Pour commencer, les personnages ont été renommer ***oui je sais c'est pas bien* **alors pour vous éclairer je vous explique les choses. Ces personnages sont des personnages tirer des oeuvres Pandora hearts et D. que l'on a utilisé avec mon amie ValOoh AsakOora pour faire ce qu'on appelle du rôle play. Les personnages ici présent sont bien Gil, Vince et Dark sauf qu'il ont été interprété à notre sauce. Je les ai renommer simplement pour coller à un contexte tout a fait nouveau. Aloïs quant à lui est une création de ValOoh qui lors de nos épopée à jouer un rôle prépondérant sur le destin de notre trio. Enjoy ! =D)

**SOUS LE REGARD DES ANGES**

**Chapitre 1 :** De nouveaux arrivants

Une nouvelle journée brumeuse commençait sur la ville de Londres. Ses habitants s'éveillaient doucement et la famille Ferguson faisait de même dans son immense manoir. Les pas des nombreux domestiques résonnaient déjà dans l'enceinte du bâtiment comme dans une fourmilière, les cuisines chauffaient afin de préparer le petit déjeuner, les nourices poussaient la porte des chambres afin d'y réveiller ses occupants. C'était le cas pour Swan le cadet de la fratrie. Il était à peine âgé de 8 ans et pour lui, le réveil était toujours un grand calvaire. La servante tira d'un coup sec les rideaux laissant alors la lumière pénétrer dans la chambre et heurter le visage du jeune garçon de plein fouet qui grommela tout en se tournant dans son lit :

- Mhhhhh, Betty s'il te plaît laisse moi encore dormir un peu...

Swan n'était pas décidé à se lever mais la nourice ne se laissa pas attendrir. Elle connaissait bien le petit jeu de son jeune maître alors elle rouspeta à son tour tout en confisquant la couverture du jeune garçon qui se crispa à cause du courant d'air froid qui venait de balayer son cocon de chaleur :

Allons ! Fainéant ! Pas le temps de flemmarder, Votre père rentre aujourd'hui de son voyage à New York il vous faut faire votre toilette et étudier vos leçons avant son arrivée.

Swan se tortilla alors afin de mettre son oreiller sur sa tête tout en battant des pieds il exprima son mécontentement. Swan s'avoua cependant vaincu et se redressa, ses cheveux noirs aux reflets violacés en bataille. Il bailla bruyamment puis se frotta les yeux laissant ses paupières s'ouvrir petit à petit dévoilant ses pupilles améthyste si particulière tout en questionant sa nourice :

-il faut vraiment ?

-Oui cher maître. Comment croyez vous que votre père réagirait s'il vous savait encore au lit à son arrivée ?

-Mh... il serait en colère...

-Exactement. Il est temps pour vous de vous débarbouillez. Je vous attends dans la salle à manger pour le petit déjeuner.

Betty était très gentille et elle savait y faire avec Swan. Il fallait dire qu'elle l'avait pratiquement élevé. Les parents des garçons étaient très célèbre dans le monde de la musique et ils étaient très souvent en déplacements. Betty avait les fils Ferguson en charge lorsque ses maîtres étaient absents ce qui arrivait évidemment très fréquemment. C'était une dame d'une quarantaine d'années, elle avait des formes généreuses et une chevelure ondulée qu'elle attachait souvent en chignon pour le travail. Swan l'aimait beaucoup. Le jeune garçon se leva enfin laissant son lit tel un champs de bataille et se dirigea vers la salle de bain afin de se passer de l'eau sur le visage. Son pyjama bien trop grand pour lui, trainait par terre, il s'habilla ensuite d'une chemise blanche et d'un veston noir ainsi que d'un pantacourt beige. Il enfila ses chaussures de ville vernie noires et cavala dans le couloir afin de dévaler l'escalier ou plutôt de se laisser glisser sur la rambarde manquant de tomber à plusieurs reprises. Il accourut jusqu'à la salle à manger où il faillit bousculer un serviteur. Il fit un grand sourire gêné avant de s'excuser et de prendre place gentiment en face de son grand frère Aloïs.

Aloïs avait 18 ans, il était beaucoup plus âgé que lui et il était également tout son opposé. Particulièrement sérieux et posé, il était brillant dans les études et projettait de devenir enseignant. Il avait d'ailleurs déjà un bouquin poser à côté de lui alors qu'il prenait son café matinal. Swan jeta un coup d'oeil interessé sur la table et tapait des pieds sur sa chaise impatiemment. Aloïs lui jeta alors un regard en fronçant des sourcils et lui adressa la parole :

-Cesse donc de taper des pieds sur ta chaise Swan, c'est vraiment agaçant.

-Maieuh, j'ai faim.

-Ce n'est pas une raison, tiens toi correctement à table.

Swan croisa alors les bras et se mit à bouder. Un serviteur s'approcha du jeune garçon et lui demanda ce qu'il souhaitait déjeuner. Swan délia alors à nouveau sa langue, le regard pétillant en pointant du doigt des tartines dégoulinantes de miel. Aloïs vint lui taper gentiment sur la main en jetant un regard désaprobateur à ce geste avant de se replonger dans son café. Swan grimaça et tira la langue avant de dire :

-Des tartines ! Je veux des tartines, s'il vous plaît.

-Tout de suite, monsieur.

Le serviteur s'exécuta et déposa deux tartines sucrées dans l'assiette de Swan qui s'empressa de les engloutir mais avec ses couverts afin de ne pas se faire réprimander par son grand frère qui veillait au grain. Il fallait dire qu'Aloïs jouait le rôle du père au sein de la maisonée. Et l'adolescent était particulièrement mûr pour son âge. Ses yeux bleus perçant ne ratait aucune incivilité du jeune Swan. Il était très attaché à son frère et c'est peut-être pour ça qu'il était si à cheval sur son éducation. Car, Swan était une boule d'énergie difficile à canaliser toujours à cavaler, à flâner et à rêvasser. Aloïs soupira tout en passant sa main dans sa longue chevelure blonde. Ils étaient des opposés en tout, il était beaucoup plus terre à terre que son jeune frère Swan qui passait son temps la tête dans les nuages. Leur différence d'âge y était surement pour quelque chose. Le petit-déjeuner pris alors fin et chacun sortit de table après s'être essuyer le visage à l'aide de sa serviette.

Il était temps d'étudier pour Aloïs et Swan. Enfin en théorie, car le jeune Swan avait fait l'école buissonière ce matin pour aller s'évader dans les magnifiques jardins remplies de rosiers de la propriété. Swan avait trouver refuge sous le feuillage d'un splendide saule pleureur qui semblait le protéger de son manteau. La tête lever vers le ciel, Swan contempla le voile nuageux qui le couvrait avec admiration allongé dans l'herbe. Le vent caressait sa peau avec légéreté, ses yeux se fermèrent petit à petit et il sombra dans les bras de morphée. Il aurait pu rester des heures ainsi allongé à rêver qu'il visitait le ciel à l'aide de ses imposantes ailes tourbillonant majestieusement tel un aigle royal mais c'était sans compter sur Aloïs qui vint lui tirer les oreilles et le réveiller en sursaut de surcroit :

-Que je t'y prenne encore et tu devras m'apprendre le dictionnaire par coeur Swan ! Tu croyais échapper à tes leçons de cette manière !

Swan suivit par défault son frère tout en chouinant la larme à l'oeil et fut contraint à apprendre ses leçons en compagnie d'Aloïs qui le gardait dans le colimateur et de Betty qui s'improvisait professeur pour la scéance. Le brun faisait la moue dans son coin tout en mangeant son crayon, visiblement ennuyé par ce cours d'histoire. Aloïs lui avalait des pages et des pages de ses bouquins à une allure impressionante. Il n'y avait pas photo son frère était fait pour les études, ce qui n'était pas son cas. Swan fut rapidemment débarasser de ses leçons lorsqu'ils entendirent une calèche pénétrer dans la cours. C'était son père qui revenait de son voyage. Swan se précipita dehors en s'écriant "Père!". Le patriarche fut pris de cours et rattrapa l'enfant de justesse, laissant tomber son manteau au sol. Aloïs le ramassa, le tendant à son paternel qui le pris en le remerciant.

-Mes enfants ! Comment allez vous ?

-Bien père ! Je suis si content que vous soyez là ! J'ai tellement de choses à vous raconter vous savez …

-Doucement, doucement mon garçon. Tu auras bien le temps de me raconter tout ça Swan. Moi aussi je ramène des nouvelles avec moi.

Dessendirent alors de la calèche deux jeunes garçons à vue d'oeil du même âge que Swan. Deux enfants habillés avec des guenilles, sales et visiblement fatigués ou bien étaient-ils malades ? Swan ne savait trop que penser. Il recula de quelques pas, un peu terrifié tout en les dévisageant. Ils avaient tout deux la même taille, un peu plus grand que lui. L'un des deux était brun avec des yeux verts tirant vers le jaune l'autre possédaient un oeil de cette même couleur l'autre étaient rouge sang. Swan était effrayé par cette différence. Il se cacha derrière Aloïs qui ne dit rien semblant analyser lui aussi la situation. Son père vint alors aux explications :

Allons Swan, il n'y a aucune raison d'avoir peur. Je vous présente Drew et Vincenzo, ce sont deux jeunes enfants qui vivaient dans les rues de new york. Je les ai remarqué grâce au talent de drew qui est un violoniste hors pair. Me connaissant vous comprenez bien que je n'ai pu laissé un tel talent gâché. Je leur ai proposé de venir habiter au manoir contre leur service, ils auront droit de suivre les mêmes leçons que vous et je prendrais Drew pour des cours particulier de musique de temps en temps afin de développer ses talents.

-Puis je vous parler en privé père ? Ajouta Aloïs visiblement sceptique

Son père acquiesça et s'éloigna avec l'ainé pour une discussion plus approfondis tandis que Swan se tortillait timidement devant les deux inconnus avant de tendre sa petit main tout en se présentant :

-Bonjour ! Je m'appelle Swan Ferguson ! Tu veux bien être mon serviteur ?

Drew et Vincenzo s'échangèrent un regard, Vincenzo restant collé à son frère un peu comme le faisait Swan il y a peu puis Drew tendit sa main afin de prendre celle du jeune garçon. Swan la secoua alors avec force un grand sourire se dessinant sur ses lèvres. Son père revint alors et ricanna en voyant la scène :

-eh bien, je vois que vous faites déjà connaissance. Drew tu seras le serviteur de Swan, vous serez ensemble la plupart du temps, quant à toi Vincenzo tu resteras avec Aloïs

-Nooooon ! Protesta Vincenzo visiblement terrifié à l'idée d'être séparé de Drew

-Allons, il va pas te manger. De plus, il est très cultivé, Il sera un très bon professeur.

-Non ! Je veux pas ! Je veux pas ! Laissez moi avec Drew ! Je vous en supplie !

Les larmes aux yeux le petit blond se blottit contre son frère tout en serrant les poings afin de s'agripper à lui. Drew, toujours sans prononcer un mot vint poser une main sur la chevelure blonde de son frère qui se calma un peu et essuya ses larmes. Leur sauveur reprit alors son discours en s'agenouillant auprès de Vincenzo :

-Tu sais Vincenzo, Drew ne sera jamais loin. Vous vous verrez souvent et vous dormirez au même endroit. Ne t'en fais pas. Ca ira. Ce ne sera que pour quelques heures.

L'enfant acquieça alors presque à contre coeur. Il tremblait de peur. Il n'avait encore jamais été séparés même pour quelques heures. C'était une déchirure pour le jeune garçon. Le patriarche ordonna alors aux nourices de prendre en charge les deux nouveaux arrivants pour leur faire prendre un bon bain et leur trouver des vêtements propres. Swan resta bête devant la scène qui venait de se dérouler devant lui. Vincenzo continuait de lui lancer des regards assassins et il sentait qu'il allait être difficile de s'entendre avec lui. Alors que les deux enfants s'éloignèrent main dans la main accompagné de Betty. Swan remarqua la malette abîmé que tenait Drew. Swan demanda alors à son père :

-Qu'est ce qui a dans cette malette père ?

-Un violon Swan... un violon... et pas n'importe lequel...

-Hein ?

-Tu veras Swan, Drew est un très bon violoniste.

Swan compris que son père cachait quelque chose mais il ne savait pas encore quoi. Il y avait quelque chose d'étrange. L'enfant qu'il était ne chercha pas plus loin, il répondit à son père par un sourire insouciant; il était heureux de leur venu car si Vincenzo lui faisait peur ce Drew l'intriguait. Il sentait qu'ils allaient bien s'amuser tout les deux. Swan n'allait plus être tout seul pour jouer et c'est tout ce qui l'interessait pour le moment. Aloïs semblait, quant à lui, plonger dans ses pensées.

Ils rentrèrent tout les trois et s'installèrent dans la salle de réception afin de prendre le thé en attendant que leur deux invités furent enfin prêts pour les rejoindre. Alors qu'Aloïs et son père avait encore une de ses discussions barbante, Swan regardait son reflet dans son verre de thé tout en soufflant dessus. Il s'ennuyait. Il était tellement dans la lune qu'il n'entendit pas son père s'adresser à lui :

-Swan ? Je te parle.

-Oh pardon père. Que me demandiez vous ?

-Où en es-tu dans tes études ? Sais-tu ce que tu voudrais faire plus tard ?

-Eh bien... je sais pas trop. C'est difficile. Je sais pas encore quoi faire.

-Je te conseille d'y songer plus sérieusement, c'est important de savoir où l'on va.

-Oui, père.

Les deux nouveaux arrivants entrèrent alors dans la pièce après avoir frapper timidement, ils étaient beaux comme des princes, vêtu de l'uniforme des serviteurs un ensemble bleu roi aux liserais blanc avec un noeud papillon. Vincenzo tirait légèrement sur son noeud, il ne semblait pas à l'aise dans cet accoutrement. Drew quant à lui avait la tête baissé et n'osait pas regardé les personnes dans les yeux. Swan était vraiment curieux. Il se leva et se pencha afin d'essayer de croiser son regard. Tandis que son père les complimentait sur leur tenues. Drew échappa enfin un

-Merci...

-Mais tu parles ! S'écria Swan

Drew releva la tête afin de le fixer avec surprise. Il se demandait bien pourquoi Swan disait ça. Il acquiesça alors de manière réservée, le rouge lui montant aux joues. Le père Ferguson se mit alors à rire. Il trouvait la situation vraiment comique. Aloïs se cachant derrière sa main afin de faire de même. Swan lança un regard inerrogateur à ses ainés en demandant :

-Bah quoi ? Qu'est ce que j'ai dis ?

Le fou rire général se calma peu à peu. Swan haussa les épaules puis attrapa Drew par le bras afin de lui montrer sa collection de livre de contes mais Vincenzo ne l'entendait pas de cette oreille et tint fortement son frère afin de le garder près de lui. Il fronça les sourcils tout en fixant Swan qui se demandait bien ce qu'avait ce Vincenzo avec lui. Il s'approcha afin de faire entendre raison à l'inconnu et Drew observa la scène avec inquiétude :

-Je veux juste lui montrer quelque chose...

-C'est mon frère ! Lâche le !

-Mais...

Swan tendit la main vers Vincenzo et celui-ci le mordit avec force jusqu'à le faire saigner. Drew resta impuissant et ordonna à son frère de le lâcher, ce qu'il fit mais le mal était fait. Swan se mit à pleurer à chaudes larmes tout en se tenant la main. Son père se précipita à ses côtés afin de constater la gravité des dégâts et ordonna à une nourrice d'emmener Vincenzo et de le punir pour son acte. Swan était inconsolable :

-Ahhhhahahaha pèèèèère, j'ai mal, j'ai mal. Il m'a mordu très fort. J'ai rien fait pourtant, il est méchant.

-C'est rien Swan, Ca va aller. Tu sais Vincenzo a très peur d'être ici, il ne connait que son frère. Il a du être surpris.

Une servante vint désinfecter et bander les plaies du jeune maître tandis que drew s'agenouilla et supplia ses nouveaux maîtres :

-Pardon maître, veuillez pardonner mon frère pour cet acte. Je suis désolé. Nous sommes reconnaissant de tout ce que vous faites pour nous, mon frère a simplement encore du mal a accepté ces changements. J'aurais du intervenir plus tôt.

Swan renifla à plusieurs reprises cessant de sangloter peu à peu en voyant la réaction de Drew face à a bêtise de son frère et le pris dans ses bras instinctivement. Drew fut surpris et resta figé n'osant pas bouger. Swan le serra comme il aurait pu serrer un doudou contre lui :

-Drew, tu es gentil toi au moins hein ?

Drew préféra rester silencieux, il sentait l'émotion lui serrer a gorge et acquiesca d'un mouvement de tête très bref. Il ne savait pas trop pourquoi mais ce petit garçon était attachant et il avait compris que Vincenzo était déjà très jaloux de lui et que c'est pour cette raison qu'il avait mordu le jeune maître des lieux au risque de se faire jeter dehors. Drew eut un frisson lorsqu'il entendit Vincenzo crier à plusieurs reprises de l'autre côté au fond du couloir. Il pouvait sentir son jumeau se faire punir de tout son être. Il se crispa à plusieurs reprises et Swan le questionna :

-Est ce que ça va ?

-Euh... Oui,oui. Je vais bien.

-Tu es malade ?

-Non. Ce n'est rien.

Swan se redressa alors et tendit sa main à Drew afin de l'inciter à se lever. Drew prit cette main tendue vers lui, un léger rictus sur le visage. Son père et Aloïs s'éclipsèrent et laissèrent les deux jeunes gens faire connaissance. Surement, sont-ils partie parler à Vincenzo pensa Drew en les voyant passer la porte. Il espérait que leur nouvelle famille serait indulgente envers lui. Puis il fut emmener vers les jardins, Swan l'entrainant en l'attrapant par la main. Il retourna sous son arbre fétiche, le grand saule pleureur et il questionna son nouvel ami :

-C'est chouette ici hein ?

-Euh... oui

-C'est mon endroit préféré. Parceque le grand saule il me protège.

-Mh...

-Dis Drew ! Dit -il en se tournant vers lui tu viendras ici avec moi pour jouer ?

-Euh oui... Pour jouer à quoi ?

-Bah je sais pas moi, à des jeux. Tiens, c'est quoi ça ?

Swan s'approcha de Drew et attrapa son pendentif, une clé en or forgée que le serviteur récupéra des mains de son maître, un peu gêné par temps de proximité :

-C'est précieux, il faut y faire attention.

-D'accord... elle sert à quoi cette clé ?

-C'est un secret

-Allez ! Diiiiit !

-Non.

-Diiiiit ! S'il te plaît !

-Non. Je le dirais pas. Je ne vous connais pas assez pour vous le dire.

-Oh... ne me vouvoie pas hein. Tu es mon ami.

-Euh d'accord.

Swan fit un grand sourire à Drew, ce sourire plein d'innocence qui avait tendance à le pousser à sourire aussi inconsciemment. Il avait cette bonne humeur communicative. C'était quelqu'un de bien et ça se voyait au premier coup d'oeil. Il était touché par les paroles de Swan mais drew se demandait si c'était ça avoir un ami, si ce n'était pas un peu prématuré aussi. Ils se connaissaient à peine et son frère l'avait tout de même mordu. Swan reprit :

-Quand on se connaitra mieux tu me diras à quoi elle sert cette clé hein ?

Drew acquiesça tout en souriant. Ce qui était sur c'est qu'il se sentait bien dans sa nouvelle maison et qu'il appréciait son nouveau maître. C'était un bon début. Swan retourna dans l'enceinte de la maison où ils retrouvèrent les autres.

La nuit commençait à tomber sur le domaine. Il était temps de manger et lors du repas Drew ne vit pas Vincenzo. Il était punit et n'avait eut le droit qu'à un peu de pain et d'eau pour ce soir. Le repas ce fit dans le silence. Tout le monde rejoignit ses quartiers par la suite, Drew était logé dans une chambre pour les serviteurs avec son frère vincenzo qui était déjà endormis. Il avait apparement beaucoup pleurer. Drew se coucha à ses côtés et le petit blond vint se blottir contre lui. Lorsque Drew voulu l'enlacer, son frère se crispa. Il avait mal, il avait surement été frappé pour son affront. Drew était attristé par cette situation, il n'aimait pas voir son frère dans cet état mais il savait qu'il avait également mal agit. C'est avec des pensées plein la tête qu'il s'endormit pour sa première nuit dans sa nouvelle demeure.


End file.
